Happy anniversary
by Reiko Noriko S.S
Summary: Hay una serie de celebraciones en NG, y tambien es un dia muy especial para una pareja..(TERMINADO!)
1. da ya think i'm sexy?

Disclaimer: Gravitation y los personajes de ella no son míos solo los tomo para relatar historias.  
_______________________________  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®   
Serie: Gravitation  
Título: happy anniversary  
Capitulo:   
_______________________________  
Capitulo 1: Da ya think I'm Sexy?  
TRASH!!!!  
  
Yuki Eiri abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar un fuerte estruendo dentro de su departamento, por su mente pasaba que demonios podía hacer esta ruido tan infernal a las ¿4:30? Diablos! era realmente muy temprano!! salió a su sala, se dio cuenta que Shuichi no estaba dormido en el sofá, de seguro era el responsable de tanto escándalo...  
  
Con cuidado de no hacer ruido busco a Shuichi por el departamento, llegó hasta la cocina, miró por la ventanilla de la puerta, Shuichi estaba de espaldas y estaba preparando algo con gran esmero, miró un poco mas, estaba metiendo algo al horno.... que podría ser???  
  
Abrió la puerta sin que Shuichi se diera cuenta y asomó la cabeza, dio un rápido vistazo, ahí, abierto estaba un libro de repostería en la receta de un pastel.. un pastel??? Vaya así que Shuichi estaba preparándole un pastel.. pero que fecha era hoy?? Hizo un esfuerzo, diablos! Su aniversario! Y ni siquiera lo recordaba, no es que le interesaran esas cosa, pero si Shuichi se interesaba por eso, al menos debería corresponderle en algo cierto?  
  
Miró perezosamente su reloj, aun era muy temprano, no quería incomodar a Shuichi, se veía muy concentrado, y además no quería arruinarle la sorpresa, como había llegado se fue caminando sin ninguna prisa de regreso a su cama.......  
  
-YUKI!!.- Shuichi salto sobre su cama, para caer sobre el dormido escritor  
  
-Sh..mm..chi..- Yuki trataba de pronunciar una palabra, pero como estaba tan dormido no podía decir nada...  
  
-Yuki!! Feliz aniversario Yuki!.- Eiri se dio vuelta en la cama mientras tenia aferrado a su cuello un molesto bicho que no se caía, distraídamente mira su reloj, al menos ya eran las 8:00 a.m..- Yuki, me tengo que ir a trabajar, estoy seguro que K nos tiene alguna sorpresa preparada, no estoy seguro de llegar temprano, pero como sea, estaré aquí lo antes posible, deje algo preparado para ti, por favor espérame para la cena! Mmm.......- no pudo seguir hablando porque Yuki le besó callándolo por unos breves momentos, después de tanto tiempo descubrió que esa era la mejor manera de dejar mudo a Shuichi, el cantante miró como de costumbre se le había hecho tarde, así que salió disparado no sin antes darle su mordidita en el oído de su koi.   
  
Yuki regresaba a dormir, era temprano y podría dormir al menos una hora más, por su mente cruzó el hecho de que Shuichi le había hecho un pastel, talvez a él le gustaría recibir un regalo o algo así, suspiró nunca se había molestado en hacer algo por alguien, no sabía que regalar.....  
  
-Tal vez estaría bien parar en alguna tienda y comprarle algo...... que podría ser......  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En otra parte de la ciudad era una fecha muy especial para todas las personas que trabajaban en NG.......en especial para los componentes de la agrupacion mas exitosa de esta empresa  
  
-Ryu-chan!!.- Noriko abrazó a Ryuichi que jugaba con su Kumagorô en uno de los estudios de NG  
  
-Ah? Noriko-chan! ^_^!!.- Sakuma sonrió a su amiga que le envolvía protectoramente por ningún motivo se le despegaba ni un milímetro.  
  
-Feliz aniversario Ryu-chan!!  
  
-Ah, gracias Noriko, feliz día para ti también nano da!  
  
-Te traje un regalo.- Noriko sacó de la nada un gran paquete y se lo entregó, Ryuichi se tambaleo un poco por el gran peso del regalo  
  
-Gracias tengo un regalo para ti.- Ryu dejó el paquete en el suelo y saco de su chamarra una pequeña cajita roja.- espero que te guste.. lo compre porque se que te gustan las......  
  
-¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Noriko le saltó encima al pobre cantante mientras le daba miles de besos, la razón? Simple!! en la pequeña caja había unos preciosos aretes en forma de pequeñas mariposas.-son preciosas.. vamos abre el tuyo, vamos, vamos.... Noriko brincaba de un lado a otro en el estudio.  
  
-Que es?????.- Ryuichi comenzó a literalmente desgarrar la envoltura del paquete mientras sus grandes ojos brillaban de curiosidad.- Noriko! Tu! No, no puede ser....... el paquete era una GRAN mochila en forma de conejo y con dotación como para un año de chocolates.  
  
- Noriko...- Ryuichi la miro con los ojitos llorosos y se le avalanzó quedando los dos en el piso.  
  
-Interrumpo?.- un muy sonriente Thoma entró, al ver a sus amigos en el piso su sonrisa creció.  
  
-Ah Thoma, donde estabas??  
  
-Por ahí, chicos les tengo un regalo.....- Thoma sacó dos pequeñas cajas, las abrieron lentamente  
  
-Thoma....- Ryuichi se abalanzo sobre el pobre Thoma desprevenido y cayó al piso.- es precioso Thoma. Gracias!  
  
-Thoma!!.- Noriko también les cayo encima, los tres rieron y se revolvieron en el suelo por unos instantes.  
  
-Les gustaron??, yo también tengo uno .- Thoma les sonrió a sus compañeros y les enseño su mano, el regalo de Thoma era un anillo que tiempo después Noriko descubriría era platino, con pequeñas piedras, los tres con grandes NG al frente, y por dentro con una pequeña sonrieron, el lema de NG desde su comienzo, se miraron,   
  
-We are symphony color  
  
-And we can't have it all  
  
-Then, nobody will.- Ryuichi cerro la frase, habían cambiado desde que comenzaron a tocar, pero jamás se destruyo su relación.  
  
-Thoma, debieron costarte una fortuna esto es platino  
  
-Si, así es, y las piedras son zafiros, rubíes, y esmeraldas, pero ustedes son dos de las personas más importantes para mi.  
  
-Yo también te tengo un regalo...- Ryuichi estaba en su forma seria y miraba a Thoma como a un hermano, saco una caja, dorada, con un gran moño rojo, se lo entregó a Thoma, este se sentó en una silla y tranquilamente lo desenvolvió con mucho cuidado, descubrió una foto y algunas hojas que se veían muy amarillas por el paso del tiempo.  
  
-Ryuichi esto es???.- Thoma miro todo con mucho asombro y casi se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.- como conseguiste esto??.- con cuidado levanto una de las hojas.  
  
-Lo recupere después del incendio, cuando todo el mundo se fue yo me quede a buscar entre las cenizas y afortunadamente estaba intacta.- Thoma seguía conmocionado...  
  
-Que es ¿?.- Noriko se acercó un poco confundida al ver el estado de sus compañeros.  
  
-Tu entraste al grupo mucho después, esto es cuando Thoma y yo íbamos a la escuela juntos, compusimos muchas canciones, sin embargo, estaban en los estudios de la escuela, en ningún lado había copias, un día, la escuela se quemo, todo quedo hecho ceniza y Thoma pensó que se había perdido nuestro trabajo, como jamás perdió las esperanzas hizo todo de nuevo, diferentes canciones y diferentes melodías así que cuando encontré la caja no pude decirle nada porque estaba muy entusiasmado con las nuevas canciones, tu entraste unos años después por eso no conoces las letras.  
  
-Eso es cierto, pero porque ahora me das esto??  
  
-Fácil, ahora somos una leyenda, somos mejores músicos que hace 14 años y mejor aun tenemos mas experiencia, ahora podemos mejorarlas y sacarlas al aire, Thoma no te gustaría poder por fin después de tantos años poder tocar nuestras primeras canciones??.- una sonrisa fue su única respuesta, Thoma se paró lentamente y se dirigió hasta Ryuichi, acaricio su rostro como reconociéndolo y muy suavemente se le acercó para besarlo, Noriko solo los contemplo, una sonrisita apareció mientras sus compañeros se besaban, sin ningún pudor frente a ella.   
  
-Gracias...- un ultimo beso suave de parte de Thoma y una sonrisa .- Noriko.....- Noriko se acerco y con cuidado subió su rostro hasta alcanzar los labios de Thoma, lo rodeo con sus brazos y se besaron. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a la pareja hubiera pensado que eran un par de enamorados compartiendo un beso que estaba guardado desde hace mucho.  
  
-Los amo....- un susurro de Ryuichi cuando se separaron, los tres sonrieron, demasiado tiempo desde que no se decían algo así.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuki caminaba por las calles, en todas ellas había parejas de enamorados que se besaban y abrazaban, él desentonaba un poco al estar solo, miro una tienda que estaba frente a él. Esta era la cuarta que visitaba, nada le había parecido bueno como para dárselo a su pequeño cantante.- diablos.- con lentitud entro a la tienda, que hacia ahí?? Ni el mismo lo sabia, pero en fin, comenzó a mirar por ahí, un empleado se le acercó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-buenos días Yuki-san, dígame le puedo servir en algo??.- Yuki lo miro con asombro, era obvio que lo había reconocido, afortunadamente no se le había lanzado para tratar de tocarlo.  
  
-Si, estoy buscando un obsequio.  
  
-Como que le gustaría?  
  
-Ese es mi problema, no sé en realidad lo que busco.- el empleado pareció meditar un poco.  
  
-Perdone mi insolencia, pero... es para Shindo-san?.- Yuki se sorprendió que este tipo era un fan o algo así??  
  
-Si, es para él.  
  
-Y dígame, en que escribe él sus canciones.- Yuki hizo memoria, Shuichi no tenia nada especial, siempre escribía en cualquier papel que se encontraba.  
  
-En cualquier hoja.  
  
-No cree usted que le gustaría una libreta especial para escribir sus futuros éxitos??  
  
-Si.  
  
-Venga conmigo, creo tener lo que usted busca.- Yuki siguió al hombre por la tienda hasta un apartado, en uno de los anaqueles había muchos modelos de agendas de diferentes materiales.  
  
-Esta.- Yuki señalo una en especial......  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-la-li-ho!!.- Shuichi saludo alegremente a los miembros de su banda que estaban en el estudio.  
  
-Hola.- respondieron al unísono, Shuichi sacó el paquete que llevaba y lo colocó sobre la mesa.  
  
-Shuichi que es eso???.- Hiro se acercó con recelo al paquete.  
  
-Esto lo traje para todos, hoy es el aniversario de NG y pensé que debíamos hacer algo especial.  
  
- Pp.. pero Shindo-san.- Fujisaki al ver lo que contenía el paquete se puso pálido, otro día más sin trabajar... pero era bueno celebrar de vez en cuando. Por su parte Shuichi sacó el gran pastel y por votación unánime Suguru fue mandado a comprar sodas.  
  
El pastel tenia una estaba un poco gracioso, y decía badluck en forma un poco descuidada por todo el pastel.   
  
-Esta riquísimo Shuichi.- K en small body degustando del pastel, se veía feo pero la verdad sabia bien  
  
-Lo prepare yo mismo esta mañana, sabia que les gustaría   
  
-Estas habilidades las has adquirido de gato con Yuki Eiri???  
  
-No, Hiro, no creo que a él le gusten los pasteles.- Shuichi estaba pensando, en realidad no tenia planeado nada para ese día, él sabia que a Yuki no le gustaba celebrar esas fechas y no habían planeado nada para hoy... además él estaba dormido cuando me vine por cierto muchachos vamos a ensayar muy duro!... Shuichi estaba con muchos ánimos, no le había afectado que Yuki no celebrara esas fechas.  
  
-Ahh! Shindo-san que tienes planeado para hoy???  
  
-Tenemos que ponernos a grabar para el nuevo cd, ya debemos entregar un nuevo proyecto..............  
  
-Hola nano da!!!!.- Ryuichi entro corriendo a toda velocidad mientras le saltaba encima a K que apuntaba con su mágnum. K! Te tengo un regalo! mira nano da ... Ryuichi saco una nueva arma.  
  
-Ryuichi bájate de ..... Pero como obtuviste esto????  
  
-Lo saque de por ahí..  
  
-Hola.- Thoma entro seguido de Noriko ambos con una sonrisa,.- veo que ya están todos reunidos, que les parece si ya nos vamos???.- todos cara de duda.  
  
-A donde?? (coro)  
  
-Que? No saben nada?? Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck tenemos cita en el programa musical de 14 de febrero..... SAKANO-SAN!.- el pobre productor se puso de un azul pitufo.- no me digas que no les has dicho nada sobre el programa.- Thoma miró de reojo al indefenso productor.  
-Bueno yo no había tenido oportunidad de decirles porque.........  
  
-¡Un pastel!!! .- Ryuichi miraba con grandes ojos el pastel que estaba delante de él.  
  
-Ah! Sakuma-sama quiere un poco?.- Shu estaba ya con una rebanada lista para su ídolo.  
  
-Ryuichi! No recuerdas que vas a cantar??.- Noriko regaño al vocalista mientras este hacia pucheros   
  
-Noriko, no creo que pasa nada si come solo un pedazo.- Thoma sonrió mientas veía como Ryuichi engullía parte de la rebanada.  
  
-También hay un poco para usted Seguchi san y para usted Ukai san.- Shuichi alargo las rebanadas humildemente.  
  
-Gracias.- respondieron al unísono.- bien ahora que les parece si después de comer nos vamos, debemos estar en la televisora en una hora, y debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo.  
  
-Thoma, podemos esperar un poco, además este pastel esta delicioso.- Noriko sonrió, se veía feo pero sí sabia bien.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuki caminaba por las concurridas calles, no había querido salir en su auto, sería mejor caminar, llevaba envuelto un paquete, sonrió, esperaba ver a Shuichi contento esa noche, le agradaba verlo calmado, sin pensarlo empezó a observar las tiendas, y que harían cuando estuvieran los dos juntos??? descuidadamente miro un restaurante de muy alta calidad, quizá debería llevarlo a cenar? -mala idea, de seguro los atacarían los periodistas- volteo a ver de nuevo el lugar, quizás compraría algo para la cena. Sin pensarlo entro al lugar.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko-sama®:  
Y bien que les parece??? Lo siento pero para mi NG ocultan mas de lo que sabemos, además Thoma es tan lindo!!! Y Ryuichi es super sexy. Sé que esta un poco rápido pero estaba emocionada al ver Gravi, de cualquier forma los próximos capitulos bajan de velocidad. Todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos!  
  
Este fic quiero dedicarselo a Kainu1329 que me ha ayudado mucho desde el principoi de mi primer fic y por darme ideas para continuar este, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ella, gracias Ysabel por toda tu ayuda que me das siempre.  
  
VIVA EL YAOI Y EL SHONEN AI 


	2. this work is so hard

Disclaimer: Gravitation y los personajes de ella no son míos solo los tomo para relatar historias.  
_______________________________  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®   
Título: happy anniversary  
Capítulo: this work is so hard  
_______________________________  
  
Yuki abrió la puerta de su departamento, iba completamente cargado de bolsas, entró dando tumbos.  
  
-no puedo creer que en realidad este haciendo esto.- dejando todo sobre la mesa contesto ese incesante ruido en su saco.- diga.... Mika ..... que quieres.... no.... estaré aquí... si....  
-Eiri, felicidades recuerdo que hoy es tu aniversario con Shuichi.  
-Que es lo que te pasa? Que es lo que quieres?  
-Eiri solo quiero felicitarte, dime tienen algo planeado para hoy?.- Yuki sudó una gota, dudando en decirle o no a su hermana.  
-Estaba pensando en.... en.. festejar algo con Shuichi... .  
-Veo que ese niño te esta cambiando Eiri, bien voy para allá.- que? Eiri no recordaba cuando había invitado a su hermana. No sabia para que diablos iba a venir. Sacando las cosas una sonrisa se formo en sus labios....  
-Creo que de verdad si me esta cambiando......  
***  
  
-buenas tardes Seguchi san.. .- las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a Nittle Grasper y a bad luck, habían llegado, Hiro sonreía recordando que hace un año Shuichi hubiera estado dando brincos por todos lados, pero ahora era ya un artista reconocido y se estaba acostumbrando a la televisión y a todas las presentaciones que tenían.  
-Buenas tardes, por favor avise al coordinador que hemos llegado, estaremos en las salas.- Thoma firmó un documento y camino por la televisora como si fuera el dueño. Llegaron hasta las salas de espera. - bien ahora estaré arreglado unos negocios ahora vuelvo..  
-Vaya creo que Thoma esta muy tranquilo y muy contento el día de hoy.... - Noriko iba del brazo de Ryuichi..- pero es una locura trabajar hoy, deberíamos estar ahora en alguna playa.... no lo crees Ichi chan??  
-Siiii nano da!!! Pero tu sabes que a Tom le gusta celebrar trabajando nano da! Iko chan, tengo sed.- Ryuichi puso su mejor cara de cachorro y sacó su lengüita pidiendo algo que tomar.  
- Bien ordenare que te traigan algo... - Noriko se fue dejando algo asombrados a todos los miembros de bad luck..  
-que fue eso???  
-Nano da??  
-Porque actúan como si fueran lo dueños de este lugar??.- Suguru cuestionaba al cantante.  
-Iko chan y Tom son socios de este lugar...  
-Que?? Ryuichi explícate! .- k estaba intrigado.  
-Bueno ellos invirtieron dinero y tienen parte de las acciones nano da!.- Ryuichi trataba de alcanzar unos caramelos que estaban en la mesa.  
-Vaya, no crei que ellos tuvieran tanto dinero...- Suguru observaba para todos lados dándose cuenta de la cantidad de fotos que adornaban las paredes todas de NG.  
-Ryuichi no seas tan modesto.... porque no les dices que tu tienes también una gran parte de este lugar...- Noriko regreso con algo de beber para su querido Ryu chan..  
-Que??.- Shuichi estaba conmocionado, sabia que habian recaudado muchas ganancias en toda su carrera pero por dios! Una televisora!  
-Jajajajajaja, Iko.... jajajaja.- una risita nerviosa saliendo de los labios de Ryuichi, claro, jamás podría decirles del talento de Thoma para hacer dinero.   
-Bien solo esperemos que Thoma venga, ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer verdad? sol es una entrevista y un promocional para el disco de bad luck.  
-Si pero no nos dijeron en que programa iba a ser....  
-Japan Music In.- Noriko respondió secamente   
-¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!! De verdad!!!!!!!! no.......no. es cierto SI!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Shuichi flotaba en toda la habitación.  
-Jajajaja... creo que esta emocionado verdad Kumagorô??  
-Pero que estas diciendo como no estar emocionado.... estamos hablando de un programa que tiene mucha trascendencia si! Bad Luck estará ahí y vamos a hacer historia! .- Shuichi puso su cara decidida.  
-Ja! Como si fueran a hacer algo mas que estar con nosotros en el set...- Noriko dejo escapar esto como si e tratara de hablar sobre que calcetas llevaba Ryuichi.  
-Pe.. pero... no....  
-//entran en 10 minutos// una voz se escucho por fuera de la puerta, al menos había sido bastante rápido...  
-bien vamos....  
  
el foro estaba a reventar... Shuichi miraba el escenario, se veía bastante bien, todo estaba como si fuera una fiesta, con decoración de globos y todo y un GRAN letrero con NG al frente,   
  
-pero que es todo esto?? Creí que íbamos a dar una entrevista..... y esto??  
-No importa lo sabrán después... entramos en poco tiempo al aire, espero que esten listos...- como bomba les cayeron todos los maquillistas y personas de vestuario. Y en menos de dos minutos los tenían a todos listos para salir a escena.- bien ahora....  
-Ah, Ukai san.- los locutores se acercaron a la chica.- saludos Ukai san, estamos felices de volver a trabajar con usted, esperamos que todo salga a pedir de boca.-los locutores se desvivían en halagos para Noriko que les sonreía y asentía como si nada. El programa comenzó con los locutores anunciando a NG, y también con la noticia de que hoy era el 15 aniversario de la banda y el número 12 de la compañía disquera.  
-// bien y ahora para todos ustedes aquí están NG y bad luck// .- todos entraron, incluso Thoma que se había aparecido de quien sabe donde.-  
-hola muchachos díganme que es lo que se siente tener ya tantos años en este negocio musical?   
-Bueno se siente maravilloso, son ya muchas experiencias compartidas con nuestro publico, y muchas experiencias muy especiales para nosotros como grupo y como amigos y creo que hablo por los tres... - Ryuichi contestó sonriendo para el publico del foro  
-Vaya debe ser muy buena su relación de amistad, y dígame Seguchi san para usted que ha sido tener esa responsabilidad de manejar usted solo una disquera?.....- Thoma se desvivía en contestar, el tiempo pasó volando las preguntas estaban dirigidas para todos  
- Bien ahora pasemos a otro asunto, aquí tenemos a la banda mas nueva de NG y a la banda con mayor experiencia, que ha sido para ustedes muchachos trabajar con personas de la talla de ellos tres??.- contestaban sonriendo. Después de casi dos horas de entrevista, anunciaron que tenían un evento, las puertas de atrás del escenario se abrieron para mostrar un pastel gigante, una dedicatoria de todos las personas del foro y de la televisora para el afamado grupo.....  
-Muchas gracias! .- la sonrisa de todos fue el corte de la ultima toma, después de eso todo mundo terminaba de trabajar, lógicamente el pastel era de utilería, y los seis regresaron a la sala donde habían comenzado....  
-creo que esto fue mas tardado de lo que yo esperaba.- Ryuichi se dejaba caer en el sofá que estaba dispuesto para ellos, aún habían cosas que hacer, era medio día y ya estaba un tanto agotado....  
-bien ahora vámonos, aún nos quedan firmar autógrafos y hacer muchas otras cosas.- una miradita de burla se reflejó en los ojos de Thoma, este día Bad Luck sabría lo que era trabajar....- Thoma no quiero estar brincando todo el día, me entiendes???.- Ryuichi miró a su rubio compañero, este solo sonrió y se le acerco  
-la recompensa que vendrá después va a ser muy divertida.- Thoma susurró las palabras para que solo él las pudiera escuchar.- y estoy seguro que recordaras que tengo un nuevo departamento que esta muuuuy apartado....- sacó la punta de la lengua para darle una pequeña lamida en la oreja, nadie advirtió esto....  
-tienes razón Thoma debemos ponernos a trabajar! Vamos muchachos apenas es medio día!!!.- Ryuichi salió lleno de energía hacia la camioneta que ya los esperaba en la entrada.  
***  
  
-Mika esto es necesario??  
-Si  
-Pero no te parece demasiado??  
-No  
-Estas segura???  
-Si  
-Pero no quiero...  
-No te pregunté  
-Mika!  
-Eiri!  
-Por favor! me parece que es demasiado, porque mejor no nos quedamos en casa y...  
-No! de esta manera será mejor, además me costó mucho trabajo conseguir las reservaciones! Afortunadamente Thoma me prestó su tarjeta de crédito, y tu sabes que nadie le niega nada a Thoma Seguchi   
-Si pero aún creo que debemos quedarnos en casa, además no le dije nada a Shu.....  
-Y que te motivó a hacer esto?? Tu nunca has hecho algo parecido....  
-Me hizo un pastel...  
-Que? Es de verdad muy dulce ese chiquillo!   
-Y a ti??  
-Yo que?   
-Porque no le estás haciendo nada a tu esposo? si no mal recuerdo hoy es el aniversario de NG no?  
-El nunca se la pasa en casa hoy... de hecho tengo suerte si llega al día siguiente... a veces se vá con Ryuichi a recorrer algún lugar..  
-Vaya... y creí que yo era el insensible..  
  
***  
  
-Hiro escóndeme! .- Shuichi salió disparado para la espalda de su amigo mientras tenía una expresión de miedo en el rostro.  
-Pp,,pero Shuichi que te pasa??..- Hiro observaba de reojo mientras el pelirrosa se ocultaba mas en su espalda.  
-Ah.. Shindo san, ahí esta! Por fin lo encuentro! Tenemos aún una sesión de fotos, así que... si gusta acompañarme.- Thoma caminó muy consiente de que Shuichi estaba agotado, pero no le importaba demasiado tenía planeadas muchas cosas para ese día, dio de hombros sonrió y entro a al estudio, Ryuichi estaba ahí, siendo iluminado por muchos reflectores, estaba en una posición un poco provocativa, simple y sencillamente sin playera, con el botón del pantalón abierto, un poco húmedo y con una mirada arrebatadora, no podía ver nada mas allá de la luz de los focos, pero pudo distinguir la silueta de Thoma al entrar, esto lo hizo sonreír haciendo que muchas luces parpadearan al instante.- bien ahora es su turno Shindo san  
-Pe..pero que voy a hacer??.- Shuichi estaba nervioso, tendría que posar en la misma forma que Sakuma???  
-Solo vaya a vestuario..- media hora después se encontraba en un traje de vaquero, con sombrero y todo, le gustaba ese atuendo, escuchó su nombre y se dirigió hasta donde estaban todos los reflectores.  
-Na!!!! Shuichi! Vamos a modelar nano da!! Ven!.- Shuichi una vez más se quedó atónito, Ryuichi se veía muy bien! Estaba en un traje de vaquero pero el de él era negro y mucho más sexy, de hecho solo tenía los pantalones y un chaleco abierto, una cadena resbalaba por su pecho y el sombrero estaba de lado tapándole una parte del rostro.  
-Thoma! Thoma Seguchi! .- Shuichi se giró para ver como Hiro y Suguru salían de un cuarto todos con vestuario referente al viejo oeste, Thoma salió de un cuarto y él tenía un traje muy parecido al de Ryuichi peso en gris y rojo, de comisario.... este prometía ser un día muy largo!   
-Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! Solo nos quedan dos horas más de fotos y nos olvidaremos de los estudios el día de hoy!.- Noriko trataba de animar  
-A si??.- Thoma sonrió con un poco de burla mientras los miraba de forma muy sospechosa....  
  
_______________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: bien perdonen por la tardanza, se que aquí no se ve mucho y esta un poco aburrido gomen! Tenía que poner el como Thoma los trae trabajando! Espero que les haya gustado! No se preocupen prometo escribir mas ameno para la próxima! Además de que Shuichi se va a encontrar con una gran sorpresa! Y Thoma y Ryuichi.... bueno.. ellos harán de las suyas!!  
Por cierto manden sus reviews! Me gusta saber su opinión! Y me gusta recibir reviews!  
  
Notas de Velia: Yuki es un looser por pensar que va a comer pastel.....jajajajaja! 


	3. The best final for a heavy journey

Disclaimer: Gravitation y los personajes de ella no son míos solo los tomo para relatar historias.  
_______________________________  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®   
Título: Happy Anniversary  
Capítulo: The best final for a heavy journey  
_______________________________  
-Shuichi... Shuichi... donde???  
-Aquí estoy Hiro…  
-Shuichi que haces ahí?? ¿No vas a comer nada?  
-Estoy escribiendo una canción...  
-Con todo el trabajo que hemos hecho y con todo el que nos espera con ese loco de Seguchi todavía tienes energía y ganas de escribir? (para ese momento Hiro ya no quería nada a Thoma Seguchi  
-Si, bueno, será un regalo...   
-Para Yuki?  
-Sí.. bueno.. Hiro tu sabes que el no festeja ciertas cosas..  
-Te refieres a su aniversario??  
-Si, no es que él sea malo, es solo que no tiene esas costumbres, créeme llevo un año de conocerlo y creo que me he dado cuenta de cómo se pone a veces...  
-Si pero.. Sé que es perdida de tiempo decirte esto, pero como amigo debo hacerlo.. 'Yuki Eiri no te conviene demasiado, te ha hecho sufrir mucho, no muestra casi afecto y nunca cambiara.....  
-Hiro!  
-Es la verdad tu lo sabes pero....  
-Jajajajaja.- Noriko entraba con Ryuichi colgándole del brazo, Hiro cayó  
-Chicos tienen hambre??.- y acto seguido les puso enfrente una charola repleta de comida, era suficiente como para alimentar a Goku y a Vegeta después de una semana de ayuno  
-P..pero.. vamos coman.- todos los miembros de las dos bandas llegaron, parecía que la comida los hubiera llamado.. todo estaba delicioso, incluso Seguchi que aparentaba que nunca comía devoraba  
-Bueno chicos, les tengo algo importante.- bad luck se puso azul, Thoma estaba otra vez hablando.. ahora que diablos tendrían que hacer????.- nos presentaremos en unas horas en el festival del Honey Place, como ustedes saben hoy es la inauguración y nos pidieron que fuéramos hoy, les dije que no había problema.- Thoma les sonrió encantadoramente mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida, Ryuichi alcanzó otro caramelo, Noriko le limpió la boca a Ryuichi que estaba todo manchado sin siquiera inmutarse.. pero todo bad luck estaba petrificado, ni siquiera se movían.. Thoma había dicho que?  
-P..pero.. presidente..- Sakano trató de murmurar algo pero enseguida se arrepintió...  
-No creo que tengan inconveniente.. Además serán solo unas horas, cuatro o talvez cinco, estaremos cantando y daremos autógrafos, nuestra presencia no fue anunciada porque no se desea un atentado de fans contra la tienda.. Seremos algo así como la sorpresa del día... bueno, su vestuario estará listo, no se preocupen ya todo está planeado.. y como ensayan diario... pues no tendrán problemas.... verdad??.- todos asintieron... sin embargo algunos ya empezaban a imaginar lo bien que luciría el nombre Thoma Seguchi en una linda lápida...  
  
****  
  
El día había terminado por fin, habían pasado las seis horas mas largas de su vida, Shuichi solo quería llegar, darse una ducha relajante y pensar en mas de mil formas diferentes de torturar a Seguchi... no podía creerlo, ¿qué ese hombre no se cansaba? Y no sólo eso, Noriko y Ryuichi parecían calmados y no se sorprendían de todo el trabajo.. ¿Acaso así debía de trabajar para obtener todo el reconocimiento de NG??   
  
Estaba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, ya casi llegaba, era muy de noche, incluso por su mente estaba la idea de que Yuki estuviera dormido.. demonios! Otra vez tendría que dormir en el sofá, Yuki le dijo muy claramente que cada vez que llegara tan tarde dormiría en la sala, y parecía que ese día no iba a ser la excepción... ¡maldito Seguchi!  
  
***  
-aaaachuuuuu!!!!!!.- Thoma cubrió su boca y nariz.- me parece que alguien está hablando de mi.  
-Decías algo??.- Ryuichi despertó de golpe al escuchar el estornudo de Thoma.  
-No, nada, ya casi llegamos...   
-No pensé que compraras un departamento por aquí...- Ryuichi reconoció el lugar en una forma divertida.....  
-Bueno quería tenerte cerca...  
-Pero no tan cerca...- Ryuichi miraba como acababan de pasar por el edificio donde el vivía  
-Bueno estamos a unas cuadras....- Thoma manejaba, mitad viendo el camino mitad viendo a Ryuichi.....  
  
Subieron al edificio de Thoma, el edificio era muy elegante, al llegar al departamento (era el más alto) había unos ventanales inmensos en lugar de paredes exteriores...Ryuichi se asomo para la dirección en la que estaba su edificio y descubrió que desde allí se veía su casa  
  
-Thoma... dime...tienes buena vista????  
-Para eso tengo estos...- Thoma mostró sonriente un par de vinoculares que traía en sus manos.  
-Pervertido.....- Thoma sonríe y se acerca, le toma por la cintura y comienza a besarle, Ryuichi solo le abraza y corresponde....  
-Te dije que seria buena la recompensa no????  
-Espero que aún tengas energías....- ambos se sonrieron de una forma maliciosa..... esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.....  
-Será mejor que te guardes esas palabras lagartija   
-Soy dragón! Que no se te olvide amiguito.- ambos se condujeron en medio de besos hasta la recamara.  
  
***  
  
Shuichi giro la llave, estaba a punto de entrar al departamento de Yuki, no quería hacer ruido, al entrar vio como la imponente figura de Yuki Eiri estaba en la entrada; brazos cruzados, mirada de hielo y boca fruncida......  
  
-sal de aquí...- Yuki le miró como si le odiara  
-p...pe...pero Yuki...  
-Te he dicho fuera!  
-Yuki porque estás tan enojado no es tan tarde.... bueno si lo es pero....no fue mi culpa seguch....  
-Dije fuera!.- Yuki le tomo del brazo y lo sacó del departamento... Shuichi intentaba resistirse pero nada dio resultado  
-Yuki.. pero  
-CÁLLATE!!.- Yuki seguía caminando sin mirar a Shuichi que estaba al borde del llanto, no podía creer que Yuki estuviera tan enojado....  
  
Yuki empujó a Shuichi dentro del auto, lo había llevado a rastras del departamento hasta el estacionamiento. Le aseguró con el cinturón, Shindo pensó que era para que no se escapara. Encendió el motor y arrancó a toda velocidad.  
  
Por el camino Shuichi trataba de imaginar a donde lo llevaba Yuki... talvez lo llevaría a algún lugar alejado y le dejaría ahí sin dinero ni comida.. o tal vez lo dejaría dentro del auto y éste lo aventaría a un barranco... imposible... Yuki adoraba su auto... o talvez lo abandonaría en su casa diciéndole que jamás quería volverlo a ver.......  
  
Sintió que Yuki bajaba la velocidad..... se asomó por la ventana y pudo distinguir claramente un letrero... sus ojos se iluminaron, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios...  
  
-Yuki!  
  
_________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®. Bien, perdónenme por la tardanza, realmente lo siento... pero bueno aquí esta el resultado, gracias por todos sus reviews espero que me sigan dejando ya que es lo que mantiene vivo al fic. Bien prometo apurarme más. Pasando a otras cosas alguien quiere unirse a un club anti-Haruko????  
Agradecimiento especial a Velia por ayudarme con este capítulo. ¿Gracias nee-chan! 


	4. Smiles

Disclaimer: Gravitation y los personajes de ella no son míos solo los tomo para relatar historias.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®   
  
Serie: Gravitation  
  
Capitulo: sonrisas  
  
_______________________________  
  
Sintió que Yuki bajaba la velocidad..... se asomó por la ventana y pudo distinguir claramente un letrero... sus ojos se iluminaron, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios...  
  
-Yuki!.- el corazón de Shuichi brincó de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban en tono rojo debido al letrero, poco a poco Yuki ingresó en un inmenso estacionamiento, estaba que no cabía de felicidad, al estacionar el auto Yuki le sonrió de la forma más hermosa que jamás le había visto y sintió una mano suave en su mentón que lo jalaba ligeramente, los labios cálidos del escritor se posaron sobre los suyos.  
  
-Ya llegamos amor.....  
  
***  
  
En la oscuridad de la habitación se escuchaban los suspiros y gemidos de dos personas, la luz de la luna entraba indiscreta por la ventana junto a la brisa suave, ambos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro tratando - si se podía aún más- de estar a un mas unidos, acababan de llegar al clímax pero a ninguno se le notaban intenciones de querer parar, y estos besos solo eran un descanso para comenzar de nuevo todo otra vez.  
  
El rubio ganó terreno e hizo que el cuerpo de su amante quedara debajo de él, después de un largo beso se separaron para contemplar el rostro del otro, estaba maravillado de toda su belleza, con una mano recorrió la mejilla sonrosada.  
  
-eres increíble.- el otro chico sonrió y con un dedo calló al rubio,   
  
-no digas nada... me encanta estar así..... contigo..-una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios, le encantaba ese rubio más que ninguna otra cosa, con algo de malicia deslizó su mano por toda la espalda de su acompañante.  
  
-Te amo  
  
-Y yo a ti.- la sonrisa en sus rostros, el rubio pudo notar como su compañero estaba completamente sonrojado, su sonrisa aumentó, y movió su cuerpo de tal manera que no quedara ninguna parte de sus cuerpos sin tocarse .  
  
-Parece que te estas volviendo tímido... y yo pensé que con toda la experiencia que hemos tenido......- esto solo hizo sonrojar mas al pobre chico..  
  
-Es.... que.. pensé... que tu ya no....  
  
-Tonterías..no dejaré que te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado.... - con esto una nueva ronda de besos volvió a empezar y al parecer el rubio no tenía la menor intención de dejarle un solo momento de la noche...  
  
-Thoma...  
  
***  
  
Shuichi era conducido por el largo pasillo de la mano de Yuki que momentos antes le había tomado de la cintura y le había besado frente a todos en el lobby del hotel, eso le maravilló Yuki nunca le besaba en público.  
  
-Shuichi...- Yuki estaba frente a una gran puerta y sonreía.. ¡por dios Yuki estaba sonriendo! Eso era algo para grabarse! Lentamente abrió la puerta....- ven  
  
Yuki introdujo a Shuichi de un pequeño tirón en el brazo y cerró la puerta tras él, Shuichi se quedó contemplando la decoración de la habitación, velas en todos los tamaños deban un toque de luz, pétalos de flores de blancas esparcidas en todo el lugar, al centro una mesa pequeña albergaba una botella de champagne y en la mesa principal la cena estaba servida y por lo que Shuichi pudo ver eran sus platillos preferidos , sintió una mano que lo atraía hacia al cuerpo de Yuki.  
  
-espero que te guste....  
  
-Yuki....  
  
-No Shuichi... déjame decirte algo... soy un bastardo... sin embargo quiero que esta noche sea algo muy especial... quiero que hoy.....- Yuki no pudo seguir hablando, Shuichi se le había lanzado echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole.- Shuichi espera...   
  
-No quiero.... Yuki en verdad te a... - el ruido proveniente de su estomago lo hizo callar, el olor de la comida le llegaba y su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente.- Yuki soltó una pequeña risa  
  
-Baka, no comiste nada? Acaso Seguchi te mató de hambre?  
  
-Me hubiera encantado morir de hambre y no de cansancio... ese hombre está loco sabías?.- caminaron juntos hasta la mesa.. la cena estuvo acompañada de leves roces provenientes de Yuki "accidentalmente" en las manos de Shuichi. Y todo acabó sin muchos contratiempos...- claro omitiendo que Shuichi se tiró el vino encima, salpicó a Yuki al cortar la carne, quedó todo lleno de pudín etc, etc, etc..-  
  
-Quieres bailar?.- Shuichi se casi le escupe el vino ¿qué si quería que?  
  
-C.. claro.  
  
Con pasos lentos se movían al compás de la música, Yuki abrazaba a Shuichi como si no quisiera que se escapara... la música era tan hermosa..Shuichi cerró los ojos solo por un momento pero fue suficiente para que Yuki se pusiera de rodillas. Al sentir eso abrió los ojos alarmado, para descubrir que Yuki le extendía un anillo eso era.........  
  
-Yuki....que?  
  
-Shuichi quiero pedirte... que ...yo..... deseo....que.....- shuichi se arrodillo a su misma altura....- quiero decirte que....... demonios! Por eso nunca.......- un dedo le impidió hablar..  
  
-Yuki.... acepto.... quiero estar contigo... y si acepto.- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas sin embargo Yuki estaba estático aún con la sortija en la mano....  
  
-Esto no esta bien...   
  
-Que dices?  
  
-Estoy equivocado... no esta bien lo que estoy haciendo... perdona.. creo que fue un error... no te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer...- ¿QUE?? La sonrisa se fue del rostro de Shuichi, y casi se desmaya cuando Yuki se puso en pie y extendió una mano para invitarlo a hacer lo mismo.- Shuichi vamos a la cama.- se lo soltó de tajo, sin fijarse que shuichi estaba ausente... un error?  
  
Sin esperar respuesta Yuki comenzó a desnudar a Shuichi sentado en la cama, no tardo mucho.. su pelirrosa nunca usaba demasiada ropa...lo recostó en la cama, e hizo lo mismo consigo cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo del cantante... y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro......  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®. Que tal? Me quedó bien verdad? jahahaha - risa malvada- este no es el final, pero estoy en exámenes y no había podido actualizar... espero que les guste el cap. Me agradó la forma en como me quedó... sus amenazas por favor a los review o a mi mail: sonied@hotmail.com   
  
Besitos a todas! J! 


	5. Bitter desserts

Disclaimer: Gravitation y los personajes de ella no son míos solo los tomo para relatar historias.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®   
  
Serie: Gravitation  
  
Capitulo: Postres amargos   
  
_______________________________  
  
Sin esperar respuesta Yuki comenzó a desnudar a Shuichi sentado en la cama, no tardo mucho.. su pelirrosa nunca usaba demasiada ropa...lo recostó, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo del cantante... y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro......  
  
Con suaves caricias Yuki recorría el cuerpo de Shuichi, le encantaba ese cuerpo, tan delicado y frágil, sentía que si se extralimitaba podría hacerle algún daño, con algo de anhelo comenzó a besarlo divirtiéndose de la cara que tenía su pequeño amante, y sin ninguna piedad le sacó gemidos de placer haciendo que Shindo saliera de su expresión ausente....  
  
Shuichi sin darse cuenta comenzó a responder a las caricias de Yuki, por mas costumbre que otra cosa, no podía ser cierto, ¿cómo era posible que Yuki dijera que todo había sido un error? No lo entendía, por un momento creyó que iba a pedirle matrimonio.. pero ahora.. después de que dijo que todo había sido un error...... no, no podía ser cierto......  
  
Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Shuichi, era cierto, él sabía muy bien que Yuki no le amaba, y que le mantenía cerca solo por sexo o tal vez por simple compañía, y lo más triste es que él mismo había aceptado esos términos... bien si eso era lo que buscaba Yuki él se lo daría..... eso era lo correcto... ¿verdad?  
  
De inmediato las manos de Shuichi vagaron por el cuerpo del escritor.. y de improviso se dirigieron hasta su miembro.... si Yuki lo quería.. lo tendría.  
  
Yuki sintió las caricias... que estaba haciendo Shuichi? Que pasaba ahora? Detuvo sus besos en el cuello, normalmente le hubiera encantado que Shuichi hiciera eso pero ahora estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal... buscó el rostro de su pequeño para descubrir que lo tenia volteado hacia un lado... evitando su vista.. algo estaba realmente mal...   
  
-Shuichi.. que?..- no pudo continuar porque Shuichi ahora estaba sobre él besándole, sintió la terrible necesidad de apartarlo... esos besos eran como los que él mismo daba antes... cuando buscaba solo sexo, cuando no conocía si quiera el nombre de su acompañante... pero Shuichi... no, su Shu chan no podría pensar eso ahora o si?.- Shuichi......  
  
-No digas nada... sé para que estamos aquí... no tienes que explicar nada... no te preocupes. Trataré de no equivocarme... y por favor si lo hago... solo dime que algo estuvo mal... por cierto... Yuki.. feliz aniversario... - Shuichi comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Yuki... mientras él se sonreía... bien si eso era lo que creía... bien podría seguirle el juego  
  
-Esta bien... pero procura estar mejor que siempre quieres? No deseo que esta sea una noche tan aburrida como las anteriores.....  
  
****  
  
Thoma miraba tranquilamente la ciudad que se veía desde su ventana... había pasado una de las mejores noches en compañía de la persona que ahora dormía en su regazo... con una ligera caricia le apartó el rebelde cabello que se empeñaba en cubrirle la frente... con lentitud su mano pasó hasta la oreja... donde tenía esas arracadas... recordaba muy bien él porqué de ellas.. Ryuichi había dicho que se pondría una arracada por cada cosa importante en su vida... sonrió cuando recordó que eran.. la banda...la música y por supuesto él mismo... Thoma recordaba que Ryuichi le dijo que se puso su tercera arracada cuando le dio su primer beso... había pasado demasiado desde eso... 18 años? Si eso era.. 18 años desde que le dijo que le gustaba y ambos comenzaron a salir....  
  
Un brillo atrajo la mirada de Thoma... era la mano de Ryuichi en donde descansaba el anillo que le había regalado esta mañana... era verdad.. Ryuichi ahora era más que su amante y compañero... era como su hermano... había sentido tanto junto a él... tantas experiencias... tantas alegrías... tantas tristezas... ni siquiera con Eiri o Noriko sentía lo mismo... y claro mucho menos con su esposa... Mika... la razón de que Ryuichi se fuera a E U, su boda... no pudo explicarle nada antes de que él le dijera que era un maldito bastardo, sin embargó recordó como aún así, había sido su padrino y le había deseado lo mejor... su vista se fijo en la dulce cara de Ryuichi mientras todos los recuerdo llegaban a su mente... el momento en que se fue justo después de la ceremonia... y el momento en el que le tuvo que ir a buscar hasta New York... el momento en que le explicó la verdad.. y después como había marchado todo......  
  
Cosas un poco dolorosas que ahora era mejor no recordar...  
  
Ryuichi se movió en sueños... - Thoma...... - estaba llamándolo en sueños! Eso si que era reconfortante... una mano experimentada se dirigió hasta su pecho y comenzó a frotar... tan suavemente que Ryuichi comenzó a suspirar muy bajo.... adoraba de verdad a esa lagartija!  
  
-Thoma....... se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?.- Ryuichi abrió los ojos, estos resaltaban por la luz de la luna  
  
-Tenias que despertar? Te veías tan bien dormido  
  
-Contigo no es demasiado confiable estar dormido  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Nunca se sabe lo que le podría pasar a uno si se descuida.- Thoma sonrió,   
  
-Y después de todo quien me enseñó todo lo que sé? Eh? Acaso no fuiste tu?  
  
-Yo? Me confundes yo soy una blanca paloma libre de toda culpa que tiembla al pensar en todas tus perversiones.- Ryuichi puso cara de ángel  
  
-Que el alumno sobrepase al maestro no es mi culpa...... no me dirás que estás frustrado por ello o sí?  
  
-No.- Ryuichi tomó de la nuca al confundido rubio... - me encanta que algo te haya en entrado en esa cabeza dura... - y antes de que Thoma dijera algo.. Ryuichi le besó para callarlo...  
  
-Sabes creo que aún tienes energías........  
  
***  
  
la espalda de Shuichi se arqueó, acababa de llegar al clímax, estaba sobre Yuki, respirando con mucha dificultad, había sido una noche bastante larga, se abrazó al cuello del escritor, no quería mirarlo, sentía que se echaría a llorar, ¿cómo era posible que Yuki solo le quisiera para sexo? Y si antes tenía dudas ahora lo sabía, después de esta noche todo le había quedado claro, Yuki no le amaba...... sin embargo él si y estaría siempre con él, aunque solo fuera para complacerlo en la cama.  
  
-vaya Shuichi veo que has mejorado.... dime, Hiro te enseñó eso?.- Shuichi tuvo que apretar los dientes para no decirle a Yuki lo que ahora pensaba, y pensar que hoy era su aniversario......  
  
-n..no.....  
  
-ahhh..... entonces quien? O es que acaso no eras tan inocente como pensaba?.- Yuki separó el cuerpo de Shuichi del suyo, con lentitud se sentó en la cama y buscó un cigarrillo, necesitaba realmente uno después de todo eso, Shuichi se había quedado tendido en la cama cual muñeco.. y a él de verdad que no le importaba mucho lo que pasara por la rosada cabeza.  
  
-Yu..ki.  
  
-Que quieres? .- el tono que usó el escritor fue suficiente para congelar al pequeño......-  
  
- es que ....  
  
-Vamos Shuichi habla de una vez.... quiero dormir...  
  
-Me... me duele.....- Yuki le miró, era verdad, se había sobrepasado un poco, y ni siquiera había sido un poco delicado..... pero... sería posible que Shuichi estuviera tan mal?  
  
-Se te pasará en unos momentos...- Yuki se giró para darle la espalda a Shuichi, apoyó el cigarrillo en la mesilla se relajó  
  
Shuichi con mucho dolor y esfuerzo se incorporó de la cama, tenía ganas de vomitar... Yuki nunca se había portado así, nunca le había lastimado, o por lo menos se preocupaba de que no pareciera solo sexo.  
  
Se dirigió hasta el baño, esperaba que, dándose una ducha se sintiera mejor.  
  
-Cierra la puerta... la luz me lastima.. y si vas a regresar a casa, podrías llevarte lo que quedó de la cena? No quiero regresar cargando.- un murmuro de la cama donde venía Yuki.  
  
-Solo voy a ducharme....  
  
-Oh... entonces no hagas mucho ruido  
  
-Si Yuki no te preocupes  
  
Shuichi se paró un momento en el ventanal... las luces de l ciudad llegaba, eran hermosas... una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero se la secó casi al instante, si quería seguir con Yuki se tendría que acostumbrar a eso.......  
  
Con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta el baño, y se miró en el espejo, era mas que obvio que había estado llorando, abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha y se metió, sintiendo como el agua quemaba ligeramente su piel, no escuchó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a Yuki, y tampoco se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con él hasta que sintió unos brazos rodando su cintura.....  
  
-Yuki..... perdona... ¿te molesté?  
  
-No.... ya tuviste suficiente Shuichi?  
  
-Yuki.- Yuki le besó muy tiernamente, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de Shuichi se relajaba en sus brazos.- p...pero... que ha sido???  
  
-Shh.... .- Yuki puso un dedo e sus labios...- pensabas que solo te quería para tener sexo verdad? bien pues te demostré que contigo nunca, y créeme Shuichi, nunca ha sido solo sexo, te amo... y.... quiero que vengas conmigo...- Yuki le tomó de una de sus manos, de regreso otra vez hasta la cama.  
  
Le recostó con mucho cuidado y comenzó a besarle, Shuichi no sabía que debía de hacer, Yuki ahora le trataba bien, por unos instantes le pareció que su Yuki estaba completamente loco, o que estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga, primero le trataba mal y ahora le besaba como si le amara  
  
Muy suavemente posó sus labios en la mejilla de Shuichi, este no comprendía del todo las cosas pero sintió como Yuki comenzaba a recorrerle con manos muy suaves, trazando su figura apenas rozándolo.  
  
-te amo....- eso había sido susurrado directo en su oído, y apenas un segundo después Yuki le besaba muy profundo, como si quisiera demostrarle lo mucho que lo estimaba......   
  
de repente sintió como Yuki lo alzaba y sin mas pronto se vio sentado en las piernas del novelista que lo observaba muy fijamente,  
  
-Shuichi.. sabes porque te dije que todo había sido un error?.- Shuichi se apresuró a negar fuertemente con la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar a Yuki.- bien, lo dije porque quería ser yo el que llevara todo, sin embargo tu te me estabas adelantando, además de que te quería satisfacer, pero creo que tu me malentendiste.. y creíste que fue sexo, verdad? bien pues creo que ahora hay algo que he dejado pendiente.....  
  
Sin mas rodeó a zurcí con un brazo y el otro lo estiró hasta la mesita de al lado de la cama.  
  
-Shindo shuichi, hemos estado un año juntos, eres a la persona a la que amo, y en la que confió incluso mi vida. Ahora Shuichi, quiero pedirte, ¿te casarías conmigo?   
  
Shindo tardó unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar viendo fijamente el anillo que sostenía frente a su rostro su adorado rubio, estaba en shock, Yuki..... Yuki.... su Yuki.....  
  
-Yuki..... yo...... no... yo..... .- Eiri dudó por un momento, luego su rostro se iluminó y besó a Shuichi qu enseguida recobró su expresión habitual.- ACEPTO! Yuki! Yuki, Yuki Yuki .- Shuichi rodeó con sus brazos al escritor que sonreía sintiendo el cuerpo de su pequeño junto al suyo.  
  
-Shuichi...... estas..... asfixiá...nd..om..e!!!.- Shuichi notó que ahora tnía un ligero tono rojo.  
  
-Oh lo siento Yuki!  
  
-Shuichi.- Yuki le tomó la mano acariciándola, sacó lentamente el anillo de la caja .....- estas seguro?   
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
-Prométeme que no te arrepentirás después.... te amo.....- con esto deslizó el anillo por el dedo de Shuichi que se sonrió al ver como le quedaba.......  
  
-Te amo Yuki!   
  
-Mi Shuichi..... .- Yuki abrazó por varios minutos a Shuichi hasta que recordó algo.- Shuichi.. ¿dónde está el pastel que preparaste en la mañana? Me gustaría probarlo.....- Shuichi sudó una GRAAAN gota!  
  
-Ee....etto....... Yuki...... yo....  
  
-Lo preparaste para nosotros no?   
  
-Bue...yu... ehhhh........-   
  
-No me dirás que no era para mi?.- Yuki puso cara de tristeza, realmente quería un poco de ese pastel  
  
-Bueno... en realidad era para los muchachos....  
  
-Ni un poquito?.- Yuki lo miró con cara de cachorro  
  
-una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro- sabes Yuki? .- le miró con deseo en sus ojos.- Creo que puedo ofrecerte un mejor postre.........  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: hola, sé que me vi un poco maldita pero bueeeeeno.... Shuichi se lo merecía.... verdad? no? bueno.... no importa, gracias por todas aquellas que tuvieron la paciencia para llegar ( y esperar) el final de este fic, GRACIAS! Y bueno, Yazmín si cambié mi estilo pero es que quedaba bien así... te gustó el final?   
  
Gracias otra vez a todas.  
  
Por cierto, estoy de LUTO, y todas las fanáticas de Harry Potter sabemos el porqué..... de cualquier manera... "Rest in Peace Sirius Black" 


End file.
